Supernatural Countries
by HungerGamesGirl27
Summary: Sam and Dean thought it'd be a normal, everyday hunt. But when they come across a suspicious American on the streets looking for a boy named Peter Kirkland, things will become FAR from normal. Rated T
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know I should be working on my other story but honestly, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING . so I'm going to attempt to do something NOT Hunger Games related. This is just a prologue and it's going to be like how Supernatural starts out :D So ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do **_**not**_** own Supernatural OR Hetalia. I'm not cool enough to come up with those awesome shows. But I DID come up with my OCs :)**

_~3__rd__ Person POV~_

"Okay Jamie, truth or dare?"

A group of teenagers sit in a circle, playing a harmless game of 'truth or dare' with the bottle facing a fifteen year old girl named Jamie.

"Dare." She says with a smile on her face, waiting for her friend to pick her dare. The girl thinks for a while, carefully choosing her friend's dare. She wants it to be scary, something Jamie will think twice about doing. Then a lightbulb clicks in her head.

"I dare you to go to the rundown bridge in the woods. You know, Murderer's Bridge." The friend, Marry, says with a devious smile as Jamie stares at her, thinking about the story she heard at school about that 'haunted' bridge. Another person is about to twist the bottle again when Marry stops him mid turn. He looks at her then speaks up.

"I don't think that's a good idea Marry." He warns.

"Well she chose dare, now she has to do it." Marry says, looking at Jamie. "That is, unless you're chicken." She starts to make chicken noises when it eventually gets on Jamie's nerves. She stands up in a rush and looks the other girl in the eye.

"Fine, I'll do it." She stomps her foot and is about to walk out when Derrick, another friend, stands up.

"I'm coming with." He says.

"Fine, but you'll need to stay off the bridge and keep your distance." Marry says with a shrug and tosses her dirty blonde hair over her shoulders like it's nothing.

"Okay, let's go." Derrick says and the two walk out together.

_~In the forest~_

They walk past trees that seem to have faces in the dark. It's a dreary night and the only light sources are the moon and stars.

"You don't have to do it you know." Derrick says to Jamie. "We'll just say that you crossed the bridge and came back, nothing to it." He says, trying to reason with her.

"No, I'm going to do it. Besides, it's just an old folktale to scare kids so they won't come back here." She assures her friend as they jump over a log.

"I hope you're right." Derrick mumbles when they come across the old, worn down tape that says, "DO NOT ENTER." Jamie crosses under the tape and Derrick tries to, but Jamie turns around with a stern face.

"Get back." She hisses and shoos her friend at least five feet away from the tape.

"Hurry." He warns Jamie who just nods her head.

At first, she does hurry, but halfway across it begins to creek every step she takes. She pauses but it continues to make noises even after she stops walking.

"Jamie." Derrick whispers as the creeks become faster. "Get off the bridge." Sadly, she can't hear him over the creeking. Jamie continues looking around her to find the source of the noise. "Jamie!" He tries to get her attention, but the noises drown out his warnings.

Then, out of nowhere, a humanoid figure crawls across the bridge, twisting and turning in unnatural positions. Yet, it moves faster than the average human does. It grabs the poor girl by the ankles as Jamie tries to kick free, but to no avail. It tugs on her ankles, causing her to topple over, smacking her head against the rotting wood.

"Derrick!" She screams through the night as the creature pulls her to the opposite side of the bridge as she still attempts to get away. Finally, it drags Jamie into the empty black of the woods.

"Jamie!" Derrick yells over the remains of Jamie's screams.

But her screams aren't the only ones that Derrick hears…

**MWUHAHAHA! Okay, I know, sucky prologue but I do have this story planned out all the way up to chapter 5 so I won't be getting writer's block for awhile with this, unlike some stories **


	2. Where's Waldo?

**Okay, sorry if this chapter is a little bit short but I just had the need to post it.**

**FYI: the story's most likely going to be in Sam's POV the whole time mmkay?**

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR HETALIA**

"So what do we have today?" Dean asks me, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Well, it says here that fifteen year old, Jamie Dawlson, went missing after being in the woods one night. She was with her friend, Derrick Jenward, from being dared to cross Murderer's Bridge." I tell Dean and twist in my seat so I'm facing my brother.

"Eh, big whoop. What does that have to do with supernatural beings?" He asks me and takes a swig of his beer.

"Well, it also says that the police went to see Jenward afterwards but he was to shaken up to answer." I press on.

"So?" I shake my head and look back at the screen to read more.

"Wait, Dean, it also says that they found claw marks on only half of the bridge." Now I've got part of Dean's attention.

"Claw marks?" He repeats.

"Yeah."

"Could it be a bear? I mean, they were in the woods." He thinks.

"But I don't think a bear would scare that Derrick kid half to death." I remind him.

"It could've been a big bear." He smiles at me. I roll my eyes at him and go back to the screen.

"Be serious Dean, this could be something dangerous." I tell him as I look for the town where the girl, Jamie, disappeared.

"So we have a hunt?" Dean asks me as he takes the last sip of beer and throws it away.

"Yes, we have a hunt. The town's probably about six miles away from here." I tell him and close my laptop so I can pack the rest of my stuff. Though, Dean's a step ahead of me…

"Okay, I'll check us out." He snatches up the motel keys and walks out.

"Why couldn't I have a brother that's _not_ addicted to hunting demons?" I say to no one in particular.

I finish packing my stuff, grab my laptop, then get into Dean's precious Impala. He starts the car that soon starts to 'purr' as he likes to call it. He presses on the gas pedal and soon we're off.

Halfway to the town is a quiet drive, at least until I had to open my laptop. Dean starts to laugh non-stop because my screen saver has been changed to 'IT' the clown. I let out a small scream and almost hit my head on the car roof.

"Whoops, did I do that?" Dean laughs as I try to calm myself down and shut my laptop.

I let out a big breath and look at him, a stern look on my face. "When did you have time to change it?" I question but Dean just shakes his head as he wipes the tears of happiness off with his jacket sleeve.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He laughs one last time then calms down as we see a sign that says 'Welcome to Gradson'.

When we enter the town, hardly anyone's walking along the sidewalk, so far I only saw two, and absolutely no cars on the road. It looks like hardly anyone's in the stores and restaurants. It's like this town's so…empty.

"I don't think we'll ever get through this traffic." Dean sarcastically says under his breath.

"Okay, we should probably start with asking that Derrick kid questions right?" I think out loud.

"Well where does he live?" Dean asks as he finds a place to park.

"That's the problem, I don't know." I truthfully tell Dean.

"Well that's just great." He mumbles. Dean pulls into a spot next to the sidewalk and stops the engine. I quickly stuff my laptop into its case and get out of the car and go to the back. Dean opens the trunk and moves around some of the weapons then pulls out our FBI badges.

"Let's start banging on some doors then." I sigh as Dean slams the trunk lid down.

"Or we could ask that guy." He says, pointing behind me. I turn around to see a guy, maybe late teens to early twenties, wearing a bomber's jacket, walking away from us.

"Hey!" I call out loud to him. He quickly turns around and begins to walk towards us.

"Hey, is there something I can help ya with?" He asks and fixes his glasses that cover his blue eyes.

"Yeah hi, I'm Agent Tyler and this is my partner Agent Perry," I flash my badge at him and quickly stuff it back into my coat pocket, "do you happen to know where Derrick Jenward lives?"

"Derrick, you mean that kid who was with that Jamie girl last night?" He asks.

"Yeah, that guy." Dean says from behind me.

"No, actually I was looking for him too." He replies and I look at Dean.

"Really?" He asks with an interested expression.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe Derrick could help me if he told me what he saw last night or something." He smiles. Then he gives us a slightly confused look for a second. "You didn't happen to see a blond kid with blue eyes wearing a sailor suit did you? My one friend's been looking for him."

I look at Dean and ask him if he's seen him at all, but he shakes his head. "Sorry, but we haven't seen him."

"Bummer, okay, well I'm off to find Derrick." He says with a wave good-bye and is about to walk off when I stop him.

"Wait,." I grab him by the shoulder and he turns back around. "Since we're both looking for the same person, you can come with us if you want." I tell him.

"That'd be easier I guess. Thanks." He says and flashes us a big grin.

"So what's your name?" Dean asks him. The guy pauses for a split second before answering.

"Alfred F. Jones." He says and shakes our hands. "Nice to meet cha."

**And the fun begins…well sorry if this was a bit too short for some of you people, but these chapters aren't going to be super 3,000 words long D: By the way, the clown part I just had to put in there for some odd reason, so if you don't like it pay not attention to it :) **

**PS- I called the chapter 'Where's Waldo' because they both are looking for the same person.**


	3. Who?

**Okay, my goal is to finish this by the 4****th ****of July ^-^ because I have something planned :D **

**Note~ Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story :D I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Hetalia blah blah blah… **

"What's the kid's name?" I ask Alfred after about our fourth house and still no answer to where Derrick lives.

"Kid?" He questions, giving me a weird look.

"The one you're looking for." A boy is lost and he's been looking for him for a while, how can he not know what I am talking about?

"Oh yeah! Sorry, wasn't paying attention. His name's Sea-er, Peter Kirkland." He tells me.

"How long has he been missing?" Dean asks as we round the block.

"About three days now. He was, um, coming down for a visit or something and then, _poof_, disappeared. A couple of my other friends have been looking too, but we still have no idea where he is." He shrugs and kicks a stone on the sidewalk. "I feel a little bad for him." He sighs and I pat him on the back.

"I'm sure we'll find him." I reassure him.

"We'll?" He looks me in the eye with a face full of bewilderment.

"Yeah, we'll help you I guess." He gives me a smile as we walk up the steps to someone's house. Dean knocks on the door and another teen answers, opening the door slightly.

"M-my parents aren't home right now." He says, fumbling his words like they're tied around his tongue.

"That's okay, we just wanted to know where Derrick Jenward lives. Do you know?" Dean asks. The boy opens the door more and looks at all three of us.

"I-I'm Derrick Jenward." He whispers. His brown hair is messed up, sticking out in all directions, and he squints like he's never seen the sun.

I look at Dean and nod. We take out our badges from our pockets and show Derrick that we're 'FBI's'.

"I'm Agent Perry and this is my partner Agent Tyler, we would-." Dean begins but is cut off.

"Wait, who's he?" Derrick asks, pointing at Alfred. I look at Dean and I can tell he can't think of what to do. Though Alfred does…

He squeezes past me and Dean to shake hands with Derrick, a huge grin across his face. "Agent Jones, I'm following them around for the day for practice. I'm new to this stuff." He says as they finish shaking hands.

"I-I need to see your badge." He stutters in a small voice. Alfred's expression drops as he obviously thinks what to say next.

"Well…I'm still, uh, only in training so I don't have a badge yet." He says with a half smile. Derrick looks at us suspiciously and I could have sworn I saw Dean's sweat drop.

To our relief though, he opens the door the whole way to let us in. As we walk in, I hear Alfred give the slightest sigh in relief. Personally, I feel the same way right now.

"So, w-what did you want to talk about?" Derrick asks when we are seated on the couches provided in the living room.

"Basically what all the cops are trying to get out of you." Dean leans forwards in his seat to look the kid in the eye. "We want to know what or who you saw last night." Derrick gives us a started look and shakes his head rapidly.

"I-I can't, you'd think I'm nuts and need to be sent to the nearest asylum." He says and puts his head in his hands.

"Derrick look at me." I order and he follows with fear overwhelming him. "You need to tell us. It will help us find Jamie." I tell him. He looks at me with glossy eyes and finally cracks.

"Okay, but you won't believe me." He says and lets out a big breath. "Last night, Jamie was halfway across the bridge when it started to make noises. I tried to tell her to get off, but she couldn't hear me. The creaking…I-it just kept getting quicker and louder." He pauses to take a shaky breath and looks around the room as if someone's listening in. "Then that thing grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her away."

"What thing?" Alfred asks, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure what it was exactly. Just that it was a shadowy, humanoid figure that crawled in the weirdest way. Twisting and turning…" He trails off as if in a trance while I look at Dean, not sure what it could be. A ghost maybe? Not a demon, I'm sure of that.

"Well thank you Derrick, and don't worry, we'll find Jamie for you." I assure him then get up to leave. Alfred is the first to walk out the door but when Derrick is about to shut the door behind Dean, he jumps back up the steps and jams his foot between the door right when the other boy is about to shut it.

"Woah!" Derrick says, startled from Alfred's sudden move. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to slam your foot in the doo-"

"It's okay." He interjects, "but I need to ask you one last thing." Derrick opens the door slightly more so he's not crushing Alfred's foot.

"W-what?" He squeaks.

"Did you happen to see a small boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a sailor suit that night? He asks with the first worried look I've seen from him yet.

"No, I'm sorry." Derrick gives him a sympathetic look while Alfred moves his foot so he can shut the door.

He let's out a quiet sigh and looks at the traumatized teen. "It's okay." He says and turns around, sulking. Derrick looks down but then snaps his head back up in realization.

" Uh, Agent Jones, I did hear something though." Alfred turns around, a small smile forming on his lips.

"What did you hear?" He asks in anticipation.

"I heard a little boy scream. It was muffled and sounded like it was a far distance away, but I could've sworn I heard him yell Finland." I look at Alfred whose face is as bright as could be.

"Sealand!"

**Whoops :D lol the next two chapters will be about Sam and Dean finding out who Alfred really is so ya, just letting you guys know.**

**Remember to review ;) they always make me happy :D**


	4. Never Pick A Fight With The Winchesters

**Okay another update! Again, thanks to all the people who read, review, fav, and/or alert this :D you make me happy. Now, go out and buy yourselves a cookie for being good readers! That's an order!**

**DISCALIMER: Don't own Supernatural or Hetalia (sadly)**

"Excuse me?" Dean says, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Uh, it's nothing. I, er, tend to shout out, uh, random things." He smiles at us, though I can easily tell he's hiding something from us. "Thanks Derrick! Pleasure talking to you!" He says in a hurry and motions for us to follow.

"Thanks." I say to Derrick and we walk off, following that energetic stranger.

"I think he's not telling us something." Dean whispers to me as we go over to Alfred who's already across the street waiting for us.

"Me too. There's something not right about him." I give a skeptical look at the young man and keep quiet. When over there though, Dean practically blows his top off at Alfred.

"What the hell was that back there? We could turn you in for saying that you're an FBI agent!" He hisses.

"I could do the same to both of you for identity theft." He says, pulling on some black leather gloves he got from his jacket pocket.

"What?' We say in unison. He gives a slight laugh and wipes his glasses off with the bottom of his shirt.

"You two aren't FBI agents." He smiles and rests his glasses back onto his nose. "The _real _FBI left not to long before you guys decided to show up. They'll be coming back tomorrow since they gave up for the day. Couldn't get a word out of that kid, which reminds me, I have to give you credit for making the guy finally spill his guts." Dean stares at Alfred in shock at his logic. "So who exactly are you guys?"

Dean comes out of his shock and glares at him. "That's non of your business." Dean snaps. Alfred rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle.

"Well whoever you guys are, I need to thank ya. You guys made it easier for me to find Sealand." He smiles.

"Sealand?" I say at his last remark. That's the second time he's said Sealand, and now that I think about it, when I asked him what the boy's name was, it also sounded like he was about to say Sealand then also. Sealand's a micronation that was used as a fort in World War Two, so how can he be looking for that?

Alfred's eyes go wide as the blood drains from his face when he realized what he just said. "Whoops, did I say Sealand again? Aha, I meant to say Patrick."

"I thought his name was Peter?" Dean says, his voice a bit taunting as he inches closer to Alfred with a suspicious glare in his eyes. Alfred face palms himself and curses.

"Damn it" I look around to make sure no one's looking, but to my dismay, two people are staring at us like we're going to mug him.

"We need to find someplace else to talk. The open street isn't a very good place to talk privately." I say and Dean nods his head in agreement.

"Come." Dean snaps at Alfred like he's a dog and grabs him by the arm. It's not until we walk into an empty ally when Dean finally lets go.

"Man, you have a strong grip." Alfred mutters as he rubs his arm sorely.

"Now, who are you? Cause you're obviously not telling us the whole truth about you either." I tell him.

"It's non of your business." He mimics, copying Dean word for word.

"I think it is." Dean grabs him by the collar of his shirt and stares him right in the eye. "Now tell us who. You. Are." He growls. The next thing goes by so quick, I hardly know what's going on. The only thing I can catch is Alfred sticking his tongue out like a little kid and punching Dean in the face. Then he takes off running as soon as Dean falls on his back.

"Sam! Get him!" I finally grab hold of the situation and dive at Alfred, pushing onto his back to tackle him to the ground. Though it doesn't go quite as planned because we both end up falling and Alfred smacks his head against the pavement.

"Dude." He moans shakily and closes his eyes as he slips into unconsciousness. I get up to wipe the dirt off my pant legs and go over to help Dean. He gets up with a grunt and rubs his right cheekbone.

"Ah, man can he pack a punch!" He says as I move his hand to see the damage. It's not much compared to all the other injuries he's had in the past, but it's already staring to swell and the smallest bit of blood runs down his face from the impact with Alfred's leather glove.

Alfred lets out a small groan that brings both of our attention back to him. Dean rolls his eyes and goes to pick up the unconscious man when he kicks something. I look down to see Al's glasses skidding across the ally floor, the lenses shinning from the sunlight that comes through the ally way.

"Gah, just leave them there." Dean grumbles when he sees me go to pick them up. I shoot him a glare and look down to examine them to see if they cracked or something.

"We can't just leave them here, he most likely needs them." I say. "Huh, not even a scratch."

"Well he should have never picked a fight with the Winchester bros." Dean says with a cocky grin and sets Alfred down on the floor again.

"You know we were kind of the one's to start it…in a way." I remind him, thinking back to Dean grabbing hold onto the collar of Alfred's shirt.

"Oh what ever Mr. NiceGuy, I'm going to get the Impala because if we carry an unconscious man around then you know we're going to get stares." Dean says as he walks out of the ally, twirling his car keys on his index finger. "Now, keep an eye on him. Don't want him waking up and running away now do we?" He says right before he turns the corner.

When he's out of sight, I walk over to Alfred and drag him to the building wall then put him into a sitting position. I take a quick look to see if there is any blood coming from his head, and thankfully, there's not. I go over to the other side of the ally and, too, sit so I'm facing the strange man with one question itching in the back of my mind.

Who are you?

**Next chapter will be up by tomorrow, so be watching out :D One request from you people though, PLEASE tell me if I make the characters OOC during a chapter because I keep having this feeling that they are and I don't like it.**

**ONE LAST THING I SWEAR!**

**For vsama****: I hate doing this to people but…you'll just have to wait and see ;) lol**


	5. Over 200 years!

**Well here you go :) Just to warn you though, this chapter really has nothing to do with their original hunt. It's mostly just going to do with finding out who 'Alfred' is lol ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I** **basically don't own anything but the idea…**

When Dean gets back, he parks the Impala right in front of the ally way and opens the back door. When he comes over, he jingles not one, but _two_ keys in his right hand. He steps over Alfred's body and walks over to me, tossing one of the keys in my direction. I don't catch it because I wasn't expecting him to throw it to me so they clatter against the cement.

"Ha! Big Bad Sammy can tackle that lug over there but he can't catch a pair of keys." Dean snorts.

"Shut up." I say to him and pick up the keys. "Now tell me what these," I shake them as if it will make the answer come quicker, "are for?"

"Those? They're for the motel room. I decided to stay in this town for the night, now pick him up. We're going to find out who this guy is." Dean goes over to Alfred and grabs his wrists. "You get the ankles and I got the wrists." He orders and I do so.

We carry him over to the Impala and out him sprawled out in the backseat. Before we shut the door though, I can hear him mumble something about hamburgers then he goes quiet.

"Dean, what about solving this case? I mean, we can't spend all our time finding out who exactly he is, a girl's life is a stake." I tell him. Dean usually manages to get off track somehow, no matter how important the hunt is.

"We have plenty of time, it's only two o'clock." He says and gets in the car. I pause for a little but then get in the car, slamming the door behind me. Dean presses on the gas pedal and we're off to the motel. Though the car right is really quiet, minus the loud Metallica music coming from the speakers. Though I guess the reason is because the motel s only six blocks away…

When we get there, Dean parks the car in front of our room number. He turns off his precious music and takes out the car keys then we get out simultaneously.

"You unlock the door and get our weapons and junk in the back while I get Alfred, if that's his real name." Dean grumbles the last part and opens the back door. I open the trunk and grab the bag full of weapons and my laptop then unlock the door. The room is pretty decent; it has two beds and a small table at the other end of the room. At least it's better than the last room Dean picked…

I leave the door all the way open so Dean can carry Al in easier. He soon comes in right when I set my laptop on the table, and I have to hold in a laugh that threatens to escape. He's dragging Alfred by the ankles, not caring if he hits the poor guy's head, again, against the sidewalk.

"Don't laugh." Dean warns and I look away so that way the sight doesn't provoke me. After I settle down, I look back right as Dean plops Alfred onto one of the beds. "Man, for a skinny lookin' dude he sure does way a lot." Dean sighs.

"Either that or you're just getting weak." I say as I sit at the table to do some research. My laptop opens with a click and I hide my eyes since the clown picture is still up. Somehow though, I manage to click onto the Internet. My fingers click against the keyboard while Dean comes over and taps on my shoulder. "What?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I'm going to get some lunch, want anything?" He asks.

"I'm good." I reject his offer and type up 'PeopleFinder'.

"Your loss." Dean says and walks out the door.

I type in "Alfred Jones" and get a few people, but none match our Alfred. So then I type in "Alfred F. Jones" but end up with nothing. I go onto a few more websites and still don't find a match. It's like he doesn't even exist! I slam, okay not slam, but I shut my laptop a little harder than necessary in frustration after about thirty minutes of searching and run my fingers through my hair. I look over at the mystery man and happen to see the American flag attached on the sleeve of his bomber's jacket. The flag makes something click in my mind, it's an odd idea though, but I test it out.

"Sealand." I think out loud and quickly open the laptop again, and for once in my life, completely ignore the clown picture. I look to see if maybe something about our history involves Sealand but sadly, nothing really important does. I sigh, knowing that my idea couldn't really solve who he is, but I happen to see a picture of President Theodore Roosevelt that catches my attention. There's someone in the background that catches my attention.

I make the picture larger, revealing a picture of _Alfred_ standing within the crowd, smile on his face. He has the same patch of hair that stands up, same glasses, same everything besides the fact that he looks just a little bit younger. I quickly open a new tab and pull up all the pictures of the presidents, which he just so happens to be in most of them. Though, one picture of George Washington during the Revolutionary War gets me the most. He stands right behind Washington, wearing the Revolutionary outfit, gun raised and everything, but his glasses are gone. But I don't care about his glasses right now.

I stand up as quickly as possible because the idea is just mind boggling.

Alfred F. Jones is over two hundred years old…

**Okay, please tell me how I did because I feel that this chapter might bore you guys, so yeah. One more chapter of finding out about Alfred and then they will get back to the hunt.**

**Click that blue button right down there. Yeah, the one that says "Review This Story", there's a reason why it's there. I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS xD just to let ya know ;) okay, I'm done with my rambling, go read another story now**…


	6. You're What!

**I have a reason for not updating! I was up at State Collage for the weekend so I couldn't post, but now you can read this chapter :) Sadly, I don't think I will finish this by the 4****th**** of July so the "gift" will be kind of late, but oh well xD**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Hetalia or Supernatural!**

**Warning! Names will change into country names halfway into chapter and stay that way for the rest of the story.**

**Just thought I'd let you know :D**

"Oh no." I mumble as I stare at Alfred. Right now, two possibilities come to mind, spirit or demon. It bothers me because he could be either one. Then something else hits me. _Could he be the kidnapper?_ I think to myself.

My mind races in thought until the sound of the motel door swing open interrupts my daze. Dean comes in, mouthful of sandwich and stares at me weirdly. He goes to throw his rapper away then comes over to where I sit.

"Okay, what did I miss this time?" He asks. "It seems that I always miss the good stuff."

"I don't know if this is necessarily good, but you have to see this." I tell him and open the page on the computer back up. Dean inches closer to see what I'm all worked up about and peeks at the screen from over my shoulder.

"Did you find out who he is?" He quickly asks, clearly waiting for the answer he wants.

"More like what he is." He continues to look at me, waiting for a full answer. "But, no, I didn't really find out much about him besides this." I say and turn my laptop so it faces him.

"Big whoop, it's just the presidents." Dean shrugs his shoulders and I rapidly shake my head.

"No, it's not just the presidents. Look really closely at the bottom right corner of all the paintings and pictures." I tell him, and it takes awhile before he reacts.

"Holy sh-" Dean cuts himself off as he looks from the screen to Alfred.

"Look at this one too." I show him the Revolutionary War painting and Dean stands up straight.

"All the way back to the Revolutionary war? Man this dude is _old_." He says. "What do you think he…or it, is?"

"I'm thinking spirit or demon." I look up at my brother who just shakes his head.

"No, if he was a spirit then he would have to be attached to something like the presidents or something. Not looking for some kid named Peter." Dean says.

"Then demon maybe?" I say and look at the unconscious Alfred who's spread out on the bed.

"Well," Dean begins as he takes out a bottle of holy water from our bag and pours some into a cup. "only one way to find out." Dean says and walks over to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"This." He says and begins to tilt the glass.

"Dean no. Couldn't we just put him in a devil…trap." My voice fades as I realize that it's too late to reason with Dean. The holy water goes splashing onto Alfred's face and he shoots up, blue eyes wide in alert. He shakes his head and water goes flying off his blond hair and onto the floor. Alfred breathes in deep, like he hasn't had air in years.

"Holy Roman Empire!" He yelps and looks up at a frowning Dean. "Aw man." He groans and wipes his wet face with his glove-covered hands.

"Does it burn?" Dean asks with a stern voice. Alfred looks up at him, confused.

"Does what burn?" He asks, unsure of what Dean's talking about.

"The holy water!"

"Holy water? What? No, why would holy water burn?" Dean looks at me as we both come to the conclusion that he's, in fact, not a demon.

"He's not a demon." I assure and get up from my spot by the table.

"Forget the demon crap, what the heck happened to my head?" Alfred says, rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head.

"Sammy here tackled you after ya punched me in the face, smacked your head hard against the pavement. Bad choice by the way." Dean growls, obviously trying to be intimidating like usual. Alfred looks up at him, showing no sign that Dean's 'intimidation' is working.

"Now," I begin as I go to pick up my computer, "mind telling us who you are?" I say, my voice more settled than Dean's. I put the computer on his lap and point at a picture of Abraham Lincoln. Alfred looks at me with a puzzled expression then Dean points at the screen again. He squints and rubs his eyes, then goes back to squinting.

"It looks like Lincoln." He says but Dean growls in response.

"No you idiot, look harder." He says and Alfred spends a little under a minute examining the picture. It looks like he's having trouble seeing…

"Oh!" I say as I go over to one of the bags and pull out a pair of glasses. "I think you need these." I hand him them and he quickly puts them on.

"Thanks." He quickly mumbles under his breath and looks back at the laptop screen. It takes a while for him to see it, but eventually he talks. "I can explain." He says with a weak smile.

"Then explain." I say and cross my arms, waiting for an answer.

"Well uh…" He pauses and looks to the left where Dean stands. "They're my…ancestors."

"Yeah, now tell us the truth before I knock those glasses back off you face." Dean threatens. Alfred raises his hands innocently and scoots a good distance away from Dean.

"You're obviously not human. I mean, you're over two-hundred years old." I say smoothly.

"Well…I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It's kind of a big secret." He tells us, but Dean won't take that as an answer. He thwacks him upside the spot on his head where he fell and Alfred lets out a yelp in slight pain.

"Okay! But if I get in trouble I'm saying that you threatened to murder me!" He raises his voice at Dean who just growls in response. "I'm…I'm America. A personification of the country itself." He says and Dean looks at me in disbelief.

"A personification of America?" I repeat and Alfred, er, America shakes his head.

"You just won't tell us the truth will you?" Dean says and is about to smack America on the head again when I stop him mid hit.

"Dean wait, he could be telling the truth." I say, studying the…country.

"You're actually going to believe him?" He asks and lowers his hand from America's head. "You can't actually think that he's a country? Most importantly _our_ country!"

"Well we've seen crazier. Besides, now that I think about it, it's the only reasonable explanation. I mean come on, he's as old as the country itself." I shrug, trying to get him to believe me. "Think about it, the holy water didn't work, you said yourself that he's not a spirit." I would go on, but Dean gives out a defeated sigh and looks at America.

"Fine, I guess it does make a little sense." He admits and lets out a puff of breath.

"Now, since you know who I am, who are you? I already know your name is Sammy." He smirks while pointing a finger at me.

"Just Sam." I say a bit too quickly. Cause really, I don't like it when other people call me Sammy. I even get a little annoyed when Dean calls me by that nickname. "Sam Winchester, and he my brother, Dean." I tell him. He looks back and forth between us and scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm guessing you're the little brother?" America guesses, referring to Dean.

"I'm the older one genius!" Dean snaps.

"But he's talle-" He begins but I abruptly cut him off so he doesn't get sucker punched in the face, because I also know that Dean's just waiting for a reason to get his revenge on America for punching him in the face.

"Let's drop the subject." I say quickly and walk over to the door. "Now, now that we shared our identities, let's go look at the bridge to figure out what this thing is." I say and walk out with Dean trailing behind. Though, I could hear the small protest coming from America as he slowly follows.

"Wait, we're not actually going to fight this thing later, right…Guys?"

**Looks like America and Dean aren't going to get along very well ;P lol and again, for the rest of the story I'm not going to use human names, I'm going to use country. Sorry if that disappoints any of you D: don't hate me!**


	7. Shut UP!

**Woohoo I'm an updating freak! Just updated my one story also, I'm so proud of myself :D lol well here we go with this chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or Hetalia.**

"Ugh, how much longer?" America whines from the back, dragging his feet against the forest floor as we walk along.

The June sun beats down on us, seeping through the tree branches as the temperature increases by the minute. I seriously think about taking my jacket off but then it would be a pain getting my hidden knives out, just in case I need them. I look over at Dean who has a little bit of sweat above his eyebrow, a not so happy face on. This leads me to the conclusion that either he is thinking the same thing as me, or he just wants to stick a cork in America's mouth so he'll shut up.

"You know, he doesn't make me proud to be an American." Dean grumbles to me as he glances behind us. I laugh out loud because for some reason I find it funny. I think the heat is getting to me…

"What's so funny?" America asks from behind and I can hear his pace quicken. Soon, he's right beside me with a smile on his face. I'm about to tell him when Dean elbows me in the side, a stern expression on his face. I give him a 'what the heck?' look when I realize that was an insult to the country.

"Oh, nothing." I say and don't look at him the rest of the way.

"Aw, but I wanted to know." He complains and Dean turns to him.

"Do you ever shut up?" He questions. America opens his mouth to talk, but then quickly shuts it and walks behind us again.

A few minutes pass in the woods, and we haven't found the bridge yet. The heat's beginning to get unbearable and Dean's starting to get frustrated. He sighs in annoyance and wipes his forehead, careful not to hit his cheekbone in the process.

"God! Where the hell is that bridge?" He shouts to no one in particular. I look from left to right in search of the site, but the trees and greenery make it hard to spot anything. To make it worse, I glance up for some odd reason and end up looking directly into the sun.

"Gah!" I rub my eyes and look around. A white circle is in the center of my vision from the sun's stupid rays and it probably won't go away for some time. "It's official, I hate the sun." I whisper to myself.

"You know America, since these are your lands, shouldn't you know where the bridge is?" Dean asks, but all is quiet. "America?" We both turn around to find that he's not behind us. "Where the hell did he go?" Dean says, a bit surprised from his disappearance.

"Well, you did want him to shut up." I tell Dean who just glares daggers at me.

"Well I didn't mean for him to disappear." We forget the arguing for now and look at our surroundings.

"America! Where are you?" I call out into the wilderness. But there's still no answer. My heart jumps into my throat at the possibility that whatever we are dealing with could've also taken him. "America!" I call out once more, but unfortunately, still no response.

"He was right behind us a second ago." Dean assures himself. I hear rustling to my right and automatically get ready for what ever might attack at us. Though, it's not what I thought it was.

America pushes past some bushes and gives us an apologetic look, "Sorry, not use to you guys calling me America." He waves for us to follow afterwards, a California smile plastered to his face. "Though I think I found the bridge!" He yells at us and goes back behind the bush. I see a smile of relief grow on Dean's lips, but it's small.

"I take back what I said about the guy." He says and quickly follows America. I shake my head and walk over to where Dean and America disappeared.

When I catch up to them, they stand by old, yellow tape that says, "DO NOT ENTER", which separates them from the cursed Murderer's Bridge. I get closer to look beyond the tape and see the aged, worn down bridge. The wood on the bridge is rotting and looks like it will break with the slightest bit of pressure. Couple pieces are missing here and there and scratch marks go through half of the pieces that are located at the opposite end.

"Why would they build a bridge here?" America asks, swatting at the bugs that surround his head.

"Maybe there use to be water here." I answer. "I mean, this does look like an old bridge."

"I guess." He responds.

"Well, let's go check it out while there's still time on the clock. We still need to do research on the bridge." I roll my eyes because usually when Dean says _we_,he means _me_.

We crawl under the old tape and walk onto the bridge very carefully. I immediately go to the scratch marks because that's what intrigues me the most. I kneel down, carefully so I don't break any of the wood, and run my fingers over the marks. It's definitely not animal, that's for sure because they scatter all along the bridge. In fact, they have no pattern in which the creature moves. Then I remember that Derrick said it twisted and turned in weird positions.

"Find anything yet?" Dean says, walking over and kneeling down beside me.

"Well these scratch marks are kind of confusing." I say and scratch my head.

"Sealand!" My thoughts are interrupted by America's scream for his friend. Dean and I dash across the bridge and cross over to the other side where Derrick said Jamie was taken. When we catch up, we find America holding a mostly light blue sailor's hat that has two ribbons attached in the back. "He's this way, I know it! We need to go!" His voice is fill with joy and is about to run off when Dean stops him for the millionth time since we met him.

"No, we'll come back tonight. If someone sees us they'll call the cops, and I really don't want to go through that again." He shakes his head, remembering the last time…

"But I'm the hero! I can't let anything happen to him! Sweden and Finland will _kill_ me!" He pleads.

"We promise to get him back, just that we can't do it right now." I tell him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He pouts.

"Now, it's almost six-thirty, let's head back." Dean grumbles and we walk back to the motel.

**One quick thanks.**

**I want to thank Silvermoon of Forestclan for giving me an idea of how to fix my summary. I didn't know if you wanted me to use it or not so I'm sorry if you did D: But thank you anyway for the idea, I really appreciate it :D**

**PS-I know, stupid chapter title, couldn't think of anything...**


	8. Who You Gunna Call?

**This is the last chapter of research and all that other stuff… then the action begins ;D lol**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Supernatural or Hetalia**

"Okay, I found some background information on the bridge." I say as Dean and America come rushing over to take a look. "It says here that Murderer's Bridge was built in 1918 by a man named Gregory Skandov."

"Boring." America chimes in, but then receives glares from Dean and I. "Sorry, as you were saying." I pause for a second to make sure he's done talking before returning to what I was saying.

'Anyway, it also says that he would kidnap people, preferably twelve to sixteen year olds, and abuse them slowly until they died. He would use the bridge to fool them, making them think it was a crossing, and catch them by hiding in the trees then grabbing them. He'd take them back to his cabin, deep into the woods and lock them somewhere inside the house."

"Does it say where?" Dean asks me.

"No, to this day, they don't know where he hid them."

"Wow, he sounds like a really nice fella." Dean says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, really." America huffs then they stop talking so I could finish.

"Though, in 1928, a teen named Steph Galrum, who was a victim of his kidnapping, managed to beat him to death. When his body was found, all his limbs were broken and his skull was smashed in. Also, his nails were sharpened which the cops believed was another way he tortured them." I finish and look back at the two. Dean just has his normal straight face while America's left eye twitches from the disturbing history.

"Who the heck would sharpen their nails just to kill someone?" America says, obviously creeped out. I just shrug in response and turn back at the screen.

"Well," Dean says and begins to go over to our bag of weapons, "guess we should get ready." He smiles then loads the first gun.

After getting our weapons ready in silence, Dean finally breaks the ice. "If something happens to you, will something happen to the country?" Dean asks America. The country rubs his head then gives him an answer.

"I guess in a way that would be right, but it would have to be done by another country to have an affect. It also goes the other way around, like if my land were to get bombed, then I too would get hurt." He says, sounding like he's unsure.

"Well what if it's against yourself, for instance the Civil War?" I ask, getting interested in the conversation like the 'nerd' I am. His eyes drop to the floor, a little bit of happiness drowned out by a small amount of sadness. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't to." I take back what I said, but our nation flashes me a happy grin and all the happiness flows back into his expression.

"That's okay, you deserve to know I guess. Besides, at least we're not talking about the Revolutionary War." He gives a weak laugh but I can tell there's absolutely nothing funny about it. "Anyway, during a Civil War, it affects a country physically and mentally. Like with me, I would constantly be yelling and punching myself non-stop. " He gives a faint laugh at a memory. "I remember Russia whacking me upside the head with his faucet pipe because he thought I completely lost it."

"Then that boy, Sealand, won't be harmed by Gregory's spirit." I logically say.

"Well…" America holds onto the word like there's a loophole in my theory.

"Well what?" Dean asks as he loads the last gun.

"It could still hurt him, like how my head still hurts from when you tackled me. It just won't do harm to his fort nor can ol' Gregory do any real damage to him. It will just heal quickly." He explains. "Yeah, I know, confusing, but I'm still kind of considered a 'young' country so it's almost as confusing to me too." He shrugs and stands up from the bed. Dean does the same and looks at his watch.

"Let's go kill ourselves a ghost." Dean smirks then stick his gun in his pocket.

"Wait…g-ghost. I get freaked out by ghosts!" America says with a frightened look.

"What?" Dean asks, unsure of what America just said.

"I mean, yeah!" America does a weak fist pump that I can't help but roll my eyes at, though I quickly become more serious as I remember something.

"Dean wait, we need to know where his bones are located." I tell him and quickly go to my over used laptop. I click on the website and then on Gregory's name. I skim though the page, in search of his burial ground.

"Well where's he buried?" Dean asks, getting impatient.

"Um." I look through the words quickly as I hear Dean give an agitated sigh.

"Wait, why do you need to know where his bones are?" America asks but I don't answer since I'm a bit busy. So I let Dean reply.

"Cause we need to burn 'em."

"Burn them! Why the heck would you burn them?" America asks, obviously astonished.

"So we can get rid of the thing permanently." Dean simply replies.

"Well why can't you trap Gregory's ghost like they do on 'Ghost Busters'?" America's voice rings and even I stop to look at him weirdly.

"…Your elevator doesn't quiet reach the top, does it?" I tell him and look back at the screen.

"Dude! That's the second person that said that to me! I keep telling people, I don't have an elevator." America argues. I know Dean's hiding his laughter deep down inside at…our…nation.

"Bingo!" I exclaim, ending the previous conversation. "His bones are buried at a cemetery about ten miles from here."

"Okay, you and America go help Jamie…and Sealand, while I burn the bones." Dean grabs the Impala keys and rushes out the door.

"Doesn't he need, like, matches and gasoline though?" America questions.

"He has them in the back of the car." I reply while grabbing two knives, a gun, flashlights, and a bottle of holy water…just in case."

"Who are you people?" I toss him a knife and flashlight, though it surprises him a little. Still, he manages to catch the knife between his index and middle fingers, and the flashlight in the other hand. I would've been impressed, but I'm in a rush and we don't have time to spare.

"Hunters." I simply say and we quickly run out the door in a hurry.

**Sadly, Dean's not going to show up till chapter 10 (inserts disappointed noise) but I will be adding one more country (besides Sealand) in chapter 10! :D lol. Sorry if this chapter bored anyone and I also apologize if I got any information wrong with explaining how countries get hurt and stuff xP**

**Review please!**


	9. The Search

**Only four more chapter (including this chapter and the epilogue) till the story's finished! I think I might finish this by the fourth :D yay for me xD**

**I do not own Hetalia or Supernatural.**

America and I move our flashlights around, searching for the worn down tape that separates the bridge from this half of the forest. The good thing is that it's not that hot out, only muggy, so at least the heat won't be bugging us.

"This place gives me the creeps at night." America whispers, flicking his light every time there is a noise in the distance.

"Yeah really." I lie. I've seen enough demonic, supernatural things in my life to _not_ be scared. "Now where is that bridge?" I ponder.

"Um…" America moves the light around until it settles on the tape that we've been looking for. "Over there." He says and we run off in that direction. The demolished bridge sits over the small, empty brook, an eerie feeling looming over it like a ghost.

"Be careful walking over it." I tell him and take my first step over the crossing. My pace is slow and steady, so that way I don't break any of the weak boards.

Right when I'm almost across, there's a loud snap and I turn my head around to see what it is. I just catch America pull his foot out of a new gap in the bridge and then give me an apologetic look. I give him a small glare at his destruction as he finishes crossing.

"Sorry." He whispers again and hurries over to where I am.

"Let's go." I order and walk farther into the dark forest. Eventually, after going deep into the woods, we come across a run down cabin. The wood is like the planks on the bridge, rotting and broken in some places. The windows are smashed in, the door's halfway off it's hinges, and the roof is some-what caved in.

"Looks like a tornado ran through here." America says quietly to no one in particular. I ignore him and we walk up the steps then squeeze through the small opening the door gives us. When we're both in, I pull out my gun; ready to aim when I need to.

"You look over there and I'll look over here." I say and America nods his head, then goes over to the other end of the room. No sooner does he do that though, he yelps and I can't help but turn around to see him. His back is up against the wall and his breath is quick. "What, what happened?" I say and point my gun at…a rat. "Dude? You're scared of a rat?" I say, a bit angered at his reaction to the rodent.

"I'm sorry! The thing surprised me and I'm a bit jumpy." He says innocently.

"J-Just be more quiet." I shake my head and continue to look around. I search in the living room for maybe some sort of secret door, but find nothing. The only things I find are some bugs, broken wood, and an axe. Though I really don't want to know what it was used for. "Find anything yet?" I call out, just loud enough so America can hear me.

"No!" I hear America's muffled voice reply. I sigh and look to my right as if it will help me. Though, surprisingly it does.

An old, torn couch is slanted, showing a break in the floor that seems like it shouldn't be there. I walk over and bend down to take a closer look at it. I notice a small piece of rope and hinges attached to the wood so I naturally pull to see what hides behind it. The rusted hinges groan and creak from years without use as I slowly open it, and an underground staircase is shown.

"America! I found something." I yell to him and he comes rushing down the hallway that he made his way into. "Follow me."

"Wait, w-we're going down there?" He begins to protest but I quickly shush him and click my flashlight back on. We slowly walk down the stairs, just in case if they are anything like the bridge. Surprisingly, America hasn't managed to brake any of the wood yet.

They growl under our weight though and without our flashlights, it would probably be pitch black. Since the wood has soaked up the rainwater over the years, droplets drip on me every five seconds like we were in a cavern. When we reach the bottom, we both move our lights so we can see the room better, though it's not a pretty sight. Chains hang among the rafters, rope lies here and there, and old, rusted knives and scrap metal lay on the floor. Also, a rusted metal pipe rests on the floor in a corner, caked in dried blood.

"Stay together, I don't want either of us to get hurt." I order him as I flick the light from my flashlight around the room. If I was with Dean, we would separate, but I have a very strong feeling America knows nothing about spirits.

Right after I speak, a muffled noise comes from the corner where the pipe lays. America and I run over in the direction of the noise and see the little boy in the sailor suit and the girl tied up in rope, cuts all along their bodies, mouths covered with a cloth, and a chain rapped around their necks like a dog leash. I quickly remove the chain from Jamie's and take the cloth out of her mouth while America does the same to Sealand. Once they are removed, Sealand cries out loud.

"Sealand, don't cry. I'll take you back to Sweden and Finland soon, but you need to stay still so I can-oomph!" Something knocks America from his spot on the floor and he hits his back against the wall.

I quickly turn my head in his direction and a metal pipe falls out of nowhere. Both Jamie and Sealand begin to scream as I see the crippled ghost come crawling our way.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was to short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer tomorrow :P And yeah, not much of a cliffhanger but I felt like this might be a good place to stop.**

…**Not to much else to say so…yea, I'll update again tomorrow, just as long as I don't have any technical difficulties xD because some days my computer decides to be all slow and stuff. **


	10. Burn the Bones Already!

**Gya! I'm so sorry D: I just realized that I made a mistake. Dean and the other country will show up in the chapter after this. I'm so sorry about that, I had this chapter marked down as nine because I wasn't counting the prologue so I confused myself D: Please forgive me…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or Supernatural.**

**PS- I'm going to be calling the ghost Gregory throughout the story because, well, that **_**is**_** his spirit after all ;)**

I pull out my gun, not that it will do much though, and point it at the spirit. Gregory's ghost stops for a second, confused at my sudden action, but continues to come forth, making some sort of slow wailing noise that's not nearly as loud as the cracking of his bones.

"No!" I hear Jamie cry behind me as they both wiggle around to try and free themselves of the rope.

"Stay back!" I growl at Gregory, but then he stands up, limbs twisted in all directions. He grabs the bar of metal again and throws it at us. I shield Jamie and Sealand with my body, waiting for the metal to hit my head with all its might. It never comes though, so I look over my shoulder to see America gripping the same metal in his hand.

"America!" Sealand cries with relief like he's some sort of hero, but the older nation doesn't respond. His face is stern, eyebrows furrowed in anger as he holds onto the bar so hard, his knuckles turn white. It's like I'm looking at a different person from a few minutes ago. Almost as if his fear of ghosts just crumbled away into nothing.

"Want to pick a fight with a nation? Then try me!" He yells as he looks around the room, patting the metal into his palm. Nothing happens so I take advantage of the situation and try to cut the knotted rope around Jamie's hands first with my knife. "Try me!" America yells again, but the spirit shows right in front of me instead of him.

"Ah!" I yell in surprise and take my gun out and pull the trigger, making sure I don't hit the girl of course.

He disintegrates from the bullet shot but I know that he's not gone forever. I finish cutting Jamie's rope and start to cut Sealand's when I stop. I look around the room quickly and notice the pure silence. It's to quiet and I know that's not a good when you're dealing with an angry spirit.

"What? Why did you stop cutting his rope?" America asks, still gripping that bar in his right hand.

"Something's not right, it's way to quiet." I tell him then stand up. We all listen to the silence that overtakes the room, but that all ends though when Sealand's eyes go wide and cries out loud.

"Look out!" I hear a 'WACK', followed by a searing pain running all the way up my back. I reactively fall to the floor without thinking and put a hand on my back. I feel something wet and sticky so I take my hand off my back and put it in front of my face. I barely make out the blood that covers the palm of my hand in the dark.

"Are you oka-" America is thrown from his spot, again, and chains lock around his arms so he's pinned against the wall. The metal bar falls from his hand and struggles to get free. It's no use though, because every time he moves, the chains dig slowly into his wrists.

Then, Gregory decides to show up ten feet in front of me. I try to get up to help Jamie and Sealand, but the ghost picks up another chain with his crippled deformed hand and wacks me with it again. I fall right back down and try again only for it to repeat.

My face is on the cold, wet floor and I can't help but watch as Gregory crumbles closer to America, most likely to abuse him too. America moves again, but quickly stops as the chains constrict around his wrist even more. Then, with great speed, Gregory takes his hand and scratches America on his chest, leaving a deep cut.

"America!" I yell and get halfway up, but fall down again as Gregory takes his chain and does the same thing he's been doing to me for the last minute every time I attempt to stand. So as I lay on the floor, my mind wonders, thinking of what to do to get us safe until Dean burns the bones. I look around the room quickly and spot the bloody pipe by Sealand and Jamie. I hope this will work.

"Jamie! Sealand!" I call out to them.

"H-How do you know who I am?" Sealand questions, oblivious of America's current situation.

"No time! Can one of you kick me that pipe right beside you?" I ask one of them and Sealand is the first to react. He manages to scoot back, hands and feet still tied up, and kicks the rusted metal to me with most of his energy. The pipe comes sliding over to me and I grab it with my hand then stand up, ignoring the stinging pain that shoots up my back.

Gregory claws America in the chest again and turns to me then flings the chain. Luckily, I dodge it and twist the pipe in my hands.

"Hey shattered bones!" I yell at him and he makes another ghostly noise that sounds like a mix between a hiss and a wail. "Remember Steph Galrum?" He makes the same noise again and drops the chain. "She left something for you." I say and swing the pipe at him. He recoils quickly and goes back to his unnatural crawling position. "Now get back!" I yell at him like he's a caged animal.

Gregory makes a loud, full-blown wail and seems to be in pain. Out of nowhere, flames shoot up around him as his bones stop making that loud cracking noise and his body slowly disintegrates by the second. In the background, I can hear the chains around America's wrist loosen up and fall to the floor with a clink. At last, the spirit disappears with one last cry as the flames lick the last of his body and the room goes black, the only light source being our flashlights that are on the basement floor.

"Dude, you okay?" I jump a little and barely make out America in the dark.

"Yeah." I look at his torn shirt that's beginning to be stained in blood. "You?" He's about to speak when Sealand cries out again.

"America!" Our attention turns to Sealand and Jamie. Sealand's still tied up while Jamie clutches her bleeding knee. "I need untied and Jamie broke her leg!" We rush over quickly and I examine the teen, ignoring my own pain. America cuts Sealand's ropes and the boy quickly attaches to him, sobbing and crying into his shirt. "Thank you so much." Sealand says. I hear him cry in relief as I rip off a piece of my shirt and rap it around her deep cut wound.

"Wh-why are they calling each other countries?" Jamie asks me in a weak, shaky voice. I finish tying the shirt piece and look at her in the dark.

"You've seen enough crazy things lately, it would be best if you just not ask." I smile halfheartedly at her. "Now, that won't help your broken leg, but it will help stop the blood flow." The next thing I know, I'm too being hugged, shirt soaking wet.

"Well whoever you guys are, thank you." She says to me and lets go. I grab her arm and put it around my shoulder so she doesn't have to put much weight on her leg. We stand up and I look at America who's holding Sealand on his shoulders.

"Let's get outta here."

**Again, I'm sorry for the confusion about the chapters and stuff. Also, thank you Silvermoon of Forestclan for pointing that mistake out :) I was in a rush yesterday so I didn't have time to check my mistakes. But I fixed it and appreciate you for mentioning that.**


	11. Nice Knowing Ya

**Sorry that I didn't post yesterday, but I was gone most of the day and got lazy when I got home so I didn't type it up o.O Also, thanks to Silvermoon of Forestclan for catching yet another mistake xD I tend to get sloppy when it comes to checking my chapters :P**

**DISCLAIMER: My name's not Hidekaz Himaruya nor is it Eric Kripke so therefor I do not own Hetalia or Supernatural **

**-Goes and sulks in a corner…**

When we get out of the woods, I spot Dean leaning against the Impala waiting for us. He fiddles with his gun for a moment and then looks up at us.

"Woah Sammy, what the hell happened to you guys?" He asks and stuffs his gun in his pocket before walking over to us.

"That ghost was one hell of a fighter." I let out a breath of air and then the sirens overwhelm the atmosphere. I see an ambulance and a few police cars come racing down the road and I immediately look at Dean.

"Yeah, I kind of called an ambulance." He smiles as the vehicles stop right by the sidewalk. The red and blue lights light up the night and I can't help but be happy that Dean called. I look as Paramedics and cops come flowing out onto the grass and two come over to take Jamie away so they can treat her injured leg. One yells at the other to get a stretcher and he eventually comes back then is about to put her on it when someone calls her name.

"Jamie!" Derrick comes rushing out of a cop car and they embrace for a quick moment before he has to let go because of her broken leg. As they get her situated, Derrick comes over to the four of us. "I can't thank you enough." He says with a smile.

"Not a problem." America says in return. I look up at Sealand to find that he's fallen asleep, head rested on America's, forcing the strange patch of blond hair to be flattened down. Derrick nods and then goes over to hop into the ambulance.

No later does he leave, two more paramedics come over. "Looks like we'll need more ambulances."

"That won't be necessary, just patch us up and we'll be good." I say and then America wakes up Sealand by poking him in the face.

"Are we home yet?" Sealand mumbles, rubbing his eyes then looks down at the older blond.

"Nope, not yet. Just gonna clean your wounds out." He says and puts him down.

"But I though we heal quic-" The boy's quickly shushed and a paramedic wraps his cuts up while another tends to the slashes on my back.

"You know, it was very nice of you to help those kids out." The woman patching up my wounds says.

'Well, that man over there," I point to America who's now getting his own scratches taken care of, "helped me." I tell her.

"Yo! What about me?" Dean calls out to me. I roll my eyes while the woman just laughs at my brother's comment.

"Yeah, him too." I say while she finishes up. When she's done, her and America's paramedic walk over to Jamie's ambulance and hop in. Soon, all the cop cars are gone too and then I walk over to Dean and the other two.

"Man, this was some hunt huh?" Dean laughs and I give him a dirty look.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Somehow, I always fall for that.

"Hey, there's a kid here you know." America smiles only to get an angry face from Sealand in return.

"I hope you know," He stops his sentence to yawn and then finishes, "I will be a great nation someday, so don't treat me like a child." He folds his arms sleepily and America lets a small laugh loose. "What's so-"

"Alfred! Peter!" Someone yells. We all look over and see a big, intimidating man come walking over. He sports a long, thick scarf and a long tan coat. He has blond-white hair with dark purple eyes…is that even normal

"Eek!" Sealand squeals and quickly runs behind my legs to hide.

"Russia?" America says, a frown forming onto his face, then fixes his glasses that are miraculously still rested on his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for little Peter of course." Th man, Russia (no wonder he's so large…) says, his scarf swaying in the small breeze.

"Oh yeah, found this guy roaming the streets." Dean says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Thought he might be useful."

"Da, and-wait, did you just call me Russia?" A dangerous look grows on his face and I swear I can see America shrink in slight fear.

Uh, yeah. I kind of told them about the, er, secret." He smiles weakly.

Then out of nowhere, Russia starts smacking him on the head growling "Kolkolkolkol."

"I-I'm sorry dude!" America whines.

"Dumb American, never can keep his mouth shut!" Russia lectures.

"It was only so they could help me find Sealand. I swear, I didn't tell anyone else! They threatened to murder me!" Russia stops smacking America and Sealand comes out of hiding.

"Only them da?" Russia asks, looking innocent compared to three seconds ago.

"Yes!" America rubs his head and looks down at the ground. "Stupid Commie." He mutters.

"Fine, I won't hit you anymore." The big guy turns to us and deep down inside…I'm actually worried to find out what he might do to us. "We stay with you." He smiles.

"I don't know if we'll have enough room." Dean tells him with a laid back expression. That look returns to Russia's face and I look down at Sealand who's shaking a bit.

"We stay with you for duh night." He orders again and reaches into his coat and takes out a long, faucet pipe.

"Okay! You stay for night!" Dean agrees so he doesn't get pummeled with a pipe. Russia lowers the faucet and again smiles innocently.

"So glad that we could come to an agreement." He says and looks over at America. "Let's go." He smiles and orders for us to follow.

When we get in, the back is apparently crowded from what Dean says, but I don't pay much attention besides taking a quick glance behind me. Dean starts the car and pulls out of its place by the sidewalk. No sooner does he do that though, my eyelids get heavy and I'm soon asleep. Though it's a quick nap really.

"Sam, wake up." My eyes open to find Dean's green eyes staring back at me. "We're here." He smiles and I stretch my arms.

"M'kay." I mumble and get out. When we get in, Sealand's already collapsed on the bed while Russia and America stand far apart from each other, glaring daggers at the other…well America is. Russia's just standing, paying America no mind while twisting his pipe in his hands.

"Okay, one of you will be sleeping on that bed while me and Sam share this one." Dean growls, obviously displeased that he has to share a bed tonight.

"Dat works." Russia smiles at looks at the younger nation. They talk it over for a few seconds until they come to an agreement. Russia sleeps on the bed while America sleeps on the floor. Russia climbs into bed while America lazily grabs a pillow and blanket then plops them onto the floor, his body soon after.

Dean and I get situated also, then we too, are soon fast asleep.

~Morning~

"I called Finland, he says he'll be here soon da." Russia smiles at Sealand while the micronation looks up at us.

Okay." He says then looks up at Dean and me. "By the way, I never got your names."

"Sam and Dean Winchester." I say simply.

"Then thank you for finding me Sam, I didn't really like being in that place. It was creepy and painful." He says in a semi British accent.

"You're welcome." I say.

"When Finland or whatever he is gets Sealand, you two better leave too because I already checked us out and Sammy and I have other hunts to go on." Dean orders the other two countries. Russia nods and America gives a salute, but quickly lowers it.

"Wait, you guys are going on more hunts? I want to come!" America says hopefully.

"No!" Russia and Dean say at the same time. America lowers his head for a second before shooting it back up when there's a knock on the door. I open the door to find another blond man in a gray-blue uniform with some sort of white hat on.

"Mama Finland!" Sealand says and runs over to the man.

"Mama?" I ask. Finland shakes his head with a smile.

"It's a long story." He replies and looks down at the little micronation. "Glad you're okay." He says then looks back up at us. "Thanks, I was getting worried about him."

"It wasn't just Sam, America helped too! You should've seen them fight, it looked awesome!" Sealand rambles on. "It's like they were heroes or something."

"Ehe." I rub the back of my neck as Dean scoffs that the boy forgot him. America though has a huge grin across his face, hands on his hip in triumph.

"Told you guys I'm a hero." He says and points to himself. Russia hits him with his faucet pipe again then sets it down by his sides. I can only wonder where he keeps that thing…

"Fighting? You know what, never mind, you can explain on the way back." Finland says and grabs Sealand's hand. "Well, we should get going, again thank you." He says and they are about to walk off when America stops them.

"Wait!" He rushes past Dean and I and picks up something blue from the floor. He comes back holding a sailor hat and hands it to Sealand. "Found it in the woods." The micronation puts it on and smiles at the older nation.

"Thank you America, I had a feeling you were nicer than that jerkland England." He smiles than waves goodbye as they disappear over the horizon.

"I've seen werewolves, ghost, demons, vampires, but I can't believe I've been talking to nations." Dean mumbles then looks at the last two. "Well it's been nice knowing you, now get out of here." Dean orders.

"Okay." Russia says and looks at America. "Let's go." But before they do, America says something completely unexpected.

"Glad I have citizens like you guys." He grins and it leaves both of us in shock. They walk out the door talking to each other. "So what was the point in you coming?"

"…I don't know really." I hear them say as they too disappear from sight.

"Um, thanks?" I yell out once I get over the shock.

"Well I guess we should hit the road too, right?" Dean says to me and we both walk outside and get into the beloved Impala. Dean sticks the key in the ignition, turns on the radio, and looks at me with a laugh.

"Now I have seen everything." He says and we drive away from Gradson, ACDC booming out of the speakers.

**Sorry this chapter was so long, but I was rapping things up. **

**And yes, I just added Russia to the story for no real reason, I guess to add some humor or something. Also, the story's not completely over. There's going to be an epilogue for the Fourth of July, but it's just for fun so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**But just in case you don't want to read the epilogue, thank you for reading! :)**


	12. Happy Birthday to You

**"Free cheers for the red, white, and blue." Sorry, I'm very patriotic today :) don't mind me. Also, I don't know yet if I will make a sequal. The chances are dangerously low but there's a very very very slim possibility... :( Please don't hit me for not being sure!**

**-Takes off running-**

**LAST DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hetalia or Supernatural.**

"Woo!" Dean yells along with the crowd as the fireworks spread across the sky in red, white, and blue. "Nothing like a good Fourth of July right?" Dean tells me with a laugh.

"Yeah." I laugh also and look up at the sky. Though something about this July makes me feel different, more patriotic I guess. "At least we can finally celebrate Fourth of July without dealing with some sort of hunt."

"Yeah, and I bet this is the best party old America's had in a while." Dean says and takes a swig of beer.

"I'm not old." A voice from behind us says over the roar of the crowds. We both turn around to see familiar blue eyes and blond hair and a signature bomber's jacket.

"America?" I say, remembering the hunt we had a month ago.

"Yup, thought I'd come here for my birthday. But you are right, this is the best I've had in a while." He smiles as more fireworks boom across the sky, reflecting against his glasses.

"Never thought we'd see you again." Dean smirks.

"Well you were bound to see me sometime, I mean, you _are_ on my land." He gives us a Hollywood grin then looks up at the sky and all the small flags waving around. "Bet England's most likely going to be drunk tonight." I can't help but stifle a laugh before he speaks again.

"So how's Sealand?" I ask.

"He still tries to get into our meeting and nags us about how he'll be a great nation someday."

"Like that will happen." Dean laughs.

"You never know." America shrugs as more booms go off. "Did you hear back about Jamie?"

"Yeah, and apparently, she and Derrick got together." Dean says, wagging his eyebrows. I nudge him hard in the ribs and I can hear him mutter "Bitch."

"Ah." America says slowly and pulls up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Darn, wanted to stay here longer." He mumbles and looks back up at as. "Well, I gotta go. World Meeting and all that boring stuff."

"At night? Why?" I ask him. He sighs but laughs at the same time.

"Because apparently Italy spilled pasta all over the room earlier so they had to clean up." He chuckles and looks at us again. "You should've seen Germany's face." He waves us a goodbye and walks away, but right when he's about to disappear from our sight again, I stop him.

"Wait!" I yell and he stops to turn around. I look at Dean and he knows exactly what I'm about to do.

"Happy birthday America!" We practically scream which gets the crowd started up, not knowing that we're actually talking to someone. In the distance, I can see America do a couple of fist pumps and then our nation disappears from our view once again.

Dean and I look back up at the fireworks while the crowd sings the National Anthem. The finale comes and fireworks boom right after the other continuously. I let out a happy sigh as the Anthem comes to an end and the firework display ends.

God I'm proud to be an American.

**Short epilogue is short…**

**So yeah, Happy Fourth of July :D I hope it doesn't rain here in Pennsylvania because I really want to see the fireworks tonight D:**

**And finally, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored, and alerted this story. It made me happy :D I apologize if I made any of the characters OOC, I have a feeling I did…**

**Well happy birthday America! Lol, I still can't say that without thinking of Hetalia xD**


	13. Disclaimer PLEASE READ :D

**I have some news…**

**I DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL :D –throws confetti- But you're going to have to wait for some time cuz I need to catch up with my others two stories that I haven't updated in, like, forever Dx**

**It's going to have, hopefully, a lot more countries (like England and Canada :D). AND I'm counting on it to be longer (chapter wise)**

**I'm gunna name it Demon Ravens and the UN so look out for it :D (Kokyou Konran gave me an idea when she or he said world meeting xDD lmao)**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm hoping to make you peeps happy with the next one ;)**

**~HungerGamesGirl27~**


	14. Last Disclaimer I swear!

**I swear this is my last update on this story xD But I just wanted to let you know I have updated the prologue to Demonic Ravens in the UN :D I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it just as much as this one. So please, if you want to, check it out and review, favorite, alert, or simply just read it :D I would be so happy! lmao**


End file.
